


like nothing else

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [36]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan's fingertips brush Audrey's forearm. Audrey doesn't jerk away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like nothing else

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this was set sometime before she met Nathan. Or I suppose it's more AU-ish and she never had a relationship with Nathan.

It happens for the first time when they're trying to pull a Troubled kid from the water. Somewhere in the struggle Jordan's right glove has come off and her fingertips skim Audrey's skin. The contact makes Jordan shudder. Goosebumps raise on her skin and not from the chill of the water. She expects the blonde to jerk away. It doesn't happen.

From that point, she starts doing it on purpose. Audrey stops by the diner to ask about The Guard. When the blonde turns to leave, Jordan pulls a glove off and brushes her hand against Audrey's bare shoulder. She gets no reaction. Jordan watches Audrey until she's driven off.

Finally, Jordan approaches Audrey. She finds her in The Grey Gull. “Look, Audrey, can I talk to you? In private.”

Audrey is hesitant bus she smiles and nods her head. “Come on up.”

Once in Audrey's apartment, Jordan jumps right into it. “You can't feel it when I touch you.”

The blonde's smile grows more genuine. “Nope. That's my Trouble.”

Jordan finds herself growing shy. This is a circumstance she's never encountered. She whispers, “Can I touch you?”

The blonde moves forward and puts herself in Jordan's space. The dark-haired woman runs her hands down Audrey's arms and then finds herself leaning in and stealing a chaste kiss. Horrified, she turns to leave the apartment.

“Wait,” Audrey calls.

Jordan turns back and a pair of lips meet hers for the second time in her life. She's never felt so alive.


End file.
